1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to openable enclosures, and also to structures incorporating such enclosures. In particular, the invention relates to structures having metal frames and inserted fabric panels.
2. Related Art
In structures such as aircraft storage hangars, storage buildings and other structures, it is often desired to provide openable structures which extend for the full width of the building. In particular, in structures having metal frames with inserted fabric panels, it is useful to have an openable enclosure comprising frames pivoted at each end at ground level which can be pivotted up to provide ingress and egress. Structures embodying such operable enclosures are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,331 issued Apr. 22, 1986.
However, there is a problem with the openable structures or enclosures as described in the above-mentioned patent in that the fabric hangs downward between each adjacent pair of frames as the frames are pivotted upward. This restricts the headroom through the opened enclosure.